Our best eveningyet
by desperatemayie
Summary: The very beginning of something strong and sweet between Tom Scavo and Lynette Lindquist


**Title: **Our best evening…yet  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Young Tynnie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for some sensuality  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, Desperate Housewives isn't mine. All credits goes to Marc Cherry and his wonderful crew. English is not my maternal langage so sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammar. I'm only do this for fun because I love writting and those characters are such inspiring.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tom and Lynette are still working together and Annabel is out of the picture. They're officially together since a couple of weeks BE AWARE OF SPOILERS FOR A MOVIE STARRING MEG RYAN…

A small 3 ½ appartment who looks like a cottage. First, the living room. So big and inviting, with black couches, a 17 inches TV Plasma, a library filled with books about advertising, modern arts and single relationships and large black and white frames of the town of Paris on the indigo and gray painting walls. The soft yellow with black and orange flowers brushes kitchen's walls are charming as well and makes you hungry, so as the magnificient italian marble dining table. The bathroom is all blue with an ocean theme. Not very original but Lynette managed to put her special touch with shells and sands bottles she bought in Cuba and Mexico. Also, the draws of mermaids she made when she was young are very adorable. Only Lynette Lindquist can transform chilidsh colouring into mature masterpieces. And finally, the bedroom. Very simple but chic. A pale brown matched with dark forest colours for the walls, filled with pictures of her childhood and certificates and a big crystal mirror. The blankett is beige, covered with green and yellow feathers. Tom loves this nature atmosphere. It inspire him to feel relax and less stressed about his job.

Well, he loves everything about Lynette Lindquist's appartment. He knows this place only for maybe 3 weeks but it already feels like home. In moments like now, where he has to wait that Lynette is done fighting with her sisters on the phone, he likes to imagine what it would be to permantly live here. To cuddle against her chest while listening to the football games. Eating frozen dinners because both had to do extra hours at work (or they got late in their documents because they secretely made out all day). Taking a shower together in every hour of the night and then making the king size matress dances endlessly. And eventually, adding a crib next to their bed… Tom knows it's only fantasies but still, he has to be careful. Lynette entered his life only 2 months ago. He can't say she changed his life for the best because he had exepcted to meet a woman like her all those years. He knew his relationship with Anabel was only a fullfil until he finds the one and that he would know when he'll be ready to built a family and having a house in the suburbs. He knew this time would arrived soon when he met Lynette Lindquist's gaze. It was truly love at first sight. He's willing to do absolutely everything for her. He still can't believe she flashed on him too, that she dress sexily at work for him, that she blushes when he grin goofily at her, that she laughs when he's mocking their boss, that she moaned his name when he nibbles his neck like an hungry wolf. He can't believe this is his new reality. But he so doesn't want to pressure his new love. He doesn't want to scare her with his hopes of future. He couldn't bare losing her but at the same time, those teenage evenings in their appartments will soon won't be enough for him… Spending the night in his own appartment or only sleep without her in his arms is already torture. But is it torture for her? Tom Scavo is still too terrified of the answer for asking…

Okay, okay Lucy, I promise I will invite her for lunch next week and you won't have to come. I'll cover your lie about your appointment to the doctor. Okay…okay fine, bye.'' Lynette sighs as she hangs up and walk to Tom ''I'm sorry about this…My sisters are crazy biatch, especially Lucy who never wants to take care of our mom so I'm always the one who's left with the dirty job.

It's fine, hunnie, I completely understand.''He wraps his arms around her waist

I thought you were an unique child?

I am but everytime I want to have lunch with my parents, my mom argues for hours for begging me to stay for a sleepover.''Tom grins goofily. ''You know, she's missing the time when I was in college and we used to do pedicure while watching Friends.''

Lynette shakes her head with amusment,laughing slightly. ''You're such a riot.''She smiles before pecking his lips ''But if you want, you can come with me at that lunch. It'll be a great test.''

A test? For what,babe?

For us. If you can survive my mother, our couple can last forever!'' She giggles before kissing hima gain,expect she wasn't exepcted he pulled away so quickly, his eyes widening.

Our couple? We are one officially?''He half-smiled

Hum…hum I think so, I mean…We're dating since a couple of weeks and we're always snugging against each other and we say _I love you_ pretty often, and I'm sure I love you so…''

Ssssh…''Now, Tom smiles entirely before interrupting her with a tender, yet passionate kiss ''I love you too, Lynette Lindquist and you make me the most happiest guy in the world by giving me the honnor of being called your boyfriend.

Lynette Lindquist giggles hapilly. ''God, I love you too, my Tommy.''She kisses him for a third time this evening, like it became one of her habit to kiss him after each of her sentence. ''So…agree to come to that hell of a lunch, boyfriend?''

With hell of a pleasure, girlfriend.

Are you hungry, cheesy boyfriend?

Sure, beautiful girlfriend but and I already prepared it. While you were on the phone, I put a smoked meat pizza on the oven.

Oh, you're so sweet. My fave. Since how long?

Oh, approximately 10 minutes and it'll be ready in 10 minutes.''Tommy winks. ''Oh and I also brought a bottle of white wine…you know that one we tasted in that expensive lebanese restaurant.

_Oro Del Chilie_?

Exactly!

Well, I guess we had the same idea. I remembered how much you liked it, so yesterday I decided to buy some wine, since you said you would bring the meal course.

You're truly wonderful.''He kisses her before she turns around and walk to the fridge, bending over for grabbing a bottle. She opens a trouser, grabs a corkscrew and pour the wine into two glasses. Tom licks his lips, unable to take his eyes off of her. She turns back, smirking as she catches his glaze and handle him his drink.

Tommy, have you thought about a dessert…'' She takes a long sip, looking deeply into his hazel eyes

Well, I thought about a special one that not only involves our mouths…

Oh really?

Yeah but it involves a lot of touches…

She smirks.

He smirks…before they both declare

A massage with chocolate oil!

They both burst of laughing. – Wow, baby we really are the same.

Yes, it only shows how deep our connection is.'' Lynnie slowly stroke his chest '' I'm sure you can even predict the title of the movie I rent…''

Tom has a little smirk before leaning and whispering into her ears ''City of angels…''

Lynette's eyes widening, almost getting scared…but Tom quickly chuckles again. ''I saw the box laying on your DVD player when I entered the living room!''

Oh, Tom!''She slaps his torso playfully ''Come here, silly boyfriend…''

She grabs the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss, letting her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth without any trace of shy. Tom groans softly,sliding his hands into her hair, massaging them fevershly. Lynette run her tongue along his gums and trail her fingernails down his torso,teasing his nipples through the fabric of his blouse. Tom groans slightly, his teeth bitting her tongue as long as the blonde decides to break the kiss.

We better stop before we couldn't…''The timer makes a sound just in time.

They spend the last hour eating,laughing and talking their jobs...well trying to do but their lips were too busy devoring each other.

Mmmm seriously Tom, what are we gonna do about Mattew Washingthon's company. Their cooking product are as boring as my last dentist appointment. We need to find a kick ass slogan, something who would make the customers forget how shitty their products are. Even me, who knows how crap their things are, I have to forget that and surprise myself by thinking : God, I really want to waste my time and money over that damn double expresso machine!'' Lynette sighs a little as she walks to the sink, putting the dishes down before sitting on the counter, grabbing a towel.

Well, if you want to catch the attention of men, I think you should be the sponsor of this campaign, you know, like you're nude but your breasts are hinding by the coffee machine.

Lynette laughs loudly, slapping him with the towel. ''Ah,ah,ah, shut up and wash the dishes.''

Tom winks as he opens the water.

Hey but you know what, Tommy, maybe you should join me for the adds. We have to seduce the women as well. I'm sure they would love to see an handsome man like you, naked, but his balls covered by cups of tea and his cock by a roller pin!'' She giggles so hard that her voice becomes nervously high pitched, a sound that Tom absolutely adores.

We can always do those pictures in private, baby…''He leans in and kiss her tenderly.

Oh, I would love that…''Lynette sighs hapilly ''Hey…You won't hear me saying that very often but I'm out of ideas…I just want to cuddle and watch the movie.

Wow, Lynette Lindquist out of inspirations. Am I the cause?''

You can say that. You inspire me a lot but not for work. You inspire me…hmmm cheesiness and we have to avoid that absolutely in advertising…''

Ooooh but I love your cheesy side, Lynnie.''He kisses her again before handling her a glass full of soap.

As Lynette dries it, she get lost into his eyes, getting rid of her shoes and rubbing her feet together. Tom is getting lost as well, washing the same glass a couple of times. All the time they were doing the dishes, they both stayed silent, devoring each other's gaze. All of questions came through their minds but they were unable to speak, finding all their answers into their eyes. The only thing they wanted to do was holding each other while watching…

The movie. City of angels, an impossible love story that comes to a term when Seven jumps on a roof and become a human, giving the chance to Maggie to finally feel his touches…and other things…

I'm sure it'll be the sex scene…''Tom whispers into her ears innocently

It's so romantic…He is so romantic, look how his eyes sparkle when he looks at her.

Hey I have the same look in my eyes when I look at you…''Tom rub her arms, kissing her forehead ''And don't you think I look a bit like Nicolas Cage…''

Yeah and with my blonde curly hair, I'm _such_ a Meg Ryan!''Lynette chuckles

Yeah, you're right. You do look like her. I always found her cute so.''He smiles goofily,watching the screen as Meg toss her shirt on the floor,near the fireplace. ''But you have bigger breasts.''Tom chuckles,looking at Lynnie for seeing her reaction.

But she didn't hear the stupid comment her boyfriend just made, bitting her nail gently as she's hypnotizing by the screen. – Hey, look where she placed her hand…She is masturbating him!''Lynette gasps softly

I hope she does! She just asked him if he can feel it! I don't think she was reffering about the carpet where they're laying!

Well, it's hot as hell…''Lynette is now bitting her lips,running her fingernails to Tom's thights

Tom has a smirk as he looks at the signs she makes, the fingernails, her lips, her heart who beats faster, her breath increasing… ''It's like watching us having sex…'' he whispers,rubbing her arm a bit faster

She simply nods, swallowing.

But the atmosphere is missing…'' Tom smirks again as he gets up, walking to the kitchen and quickly light some candles. He lay them all around the living room and turn off the lights. ''Come here, Maggie Lindquist…''

Tom takes her into his arms and lay her on the floor,planting kisses all around her neck and collarbone. Lynette moan loudly and can't help giggling. ''Mmmm Tom…I love it but if you really want to redo the scene, I have to take control…NOW.''

Lynette rolled Tom over and get on top of him, kissing her way down his chest,joining her hands to the game. She strokes his chest before completely taking out his shirt, pants and boxers. Lynette starts sucking his neck, determined to let a mark. She can feel Tom's breath increasing and getting hard as more intense her touches are becoming. Lynette teasingly slide her hands down his thights and caress them gently before lightly trailing her fingernails on his crotch. ''Can you feel that…'' she whispers huskily as she starts stroking. Breathless, Tom can simply nod,rubbing her arms with his trembling hands. Lynette continue to please him, feeling her own desire growing.

''Can I make you feel that…''Tom mutters as he place his hand on her core, through the fabric of her black pants.

In a groan, Lynette pushes his hand away ''Save that for later…I want to take a naughty shower.'' She winks and keep going but then realises something ''Oh damn, I'm out of sour green apple body lotion.''

''Yeah but…''he grunts, placing his elbows on the ground, making him sit a little. ''but I remembered you place all your shower stuffs on the bottom counter down the sink and you have a bottle of lotion left, rasberry splash I think.''

Lynette widens her eyes and stop her movment. ''Y-you know where my stuff are placed?''

Well…I slept over the last 4 days,babe!

It's like you are my roommate!'' She chuckles

It kinda is…though we'll never share clothes!''

She laughs softly at this joke but then bites her lips, thinking. ''You know what…I don't want you to freak out but…I think it'd be a good idea if we…live together.'' As she sees Tom blinks, she decides to pursue her idea. ''Think about it one second…We're always together, we already acting like we're a old couple. I feel like I lived with you my whole life. I don't feel that moving in now would be too fast or rushed. In fact, I'm not supposed to say that but as soon as we shared our first kiss, I already imagined us hapilly living together and start a nice rela…'' Tom interrupted her with a passionate kiss

''I am already in love with your appartment…''he simply whispers as he lay her back on the ground.


End file.
